charmedfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunar Power
“I feel like I've just had a massive power boost!” - Prue. Plot Evening: Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are in the living room watching the news about an emergency alert for an earthquake. Phoebe (who is terrified by earthquakes) starts to panic; Paige embraces her. "Do you think we need to do any protection spells? Will the Woogyman come back?" panicks Phoebe, letting out a little squeal because of her past with the Woogyman. "I don't think so," says Piper "When we filled the hole in the basement two years ago... I don't think he will be able to get back out anytime soon. As Prue gets up the ground begins to rumble (the earthquake begins), Phoebe jumps up and levitates so her feet are not touching the ground. Prue, Piper and Paige tumble to the ground: The ceiling begins to collapse, Piper waves her hands above her head and prevents the rubble from falling onto them; as things begin to fall off the walls and the shelves around them Prue uses her telekinesis to keep them up. The rumbling fades away, the sisters regain their balance and stand back up, Phoebe lowers herself to the ground still having fear across her face, Leo orbs in. '- Opening Credits -' "Are you guys alright?" asks Leo. Piper gives him an exhausted nod; Phoebe looks out the window, her eyes open wide in surprise; "Oh... shit guys, look at this!" The other three sisters and Leo stand next to Phoebe, where they also see something in the sky that shocks them; as the camera pans to the sky we see a huge, full moon that has appeared to have got a lot closer. The light from the massive moon sparkles upon the Sister's eyes, then -suddenly- the ceiling unfreezes and collapses in, Prue screams and waves her hands, kinetic waves fly from them and blasts the living room wall, both the sunroom walls, the exterior walls and the rubble from the ceiling away. "PRUE! How did you manage to move all of that, and what the hell have you done to my house?!" Piper screams. "I-I don't know" Prue looks down at her hands, which are a blood red "I feel like I've just had a massive power boost!.. and when the ceiling came down I waved my hands and - and, that happened!" Phoebe and Paige stare at the rubble from the remains of the manor. "It must be the full moon, it must of - augmented your powers, you must be sharing its energy," explained Leo. "Do you know everything?" exclaimed Piper, shaking her hands in the air. Leo turned a blush red; "Does this remind you of the Blue Moon experience we had three years ago?" says Paige, a panic still left in her eyes. "Paige... do I look like a hideous beast to you?" said Phoebe, sarcastically. '- Commercial Break -' Leo is healing the rubble of the house and fixing it back to its original self while the sister's talk. "When is the next full moon?" asks Piper to Prue. "We have to worry about the one we are in now Piper" replied Prue. "It must have been the earthquake..." said Paige. “When the moon got closer... we must have connected with it's energy." Phoebe looks at Paige, "Connected with a moon..? How is that possible?" Paige looks back at Phoebe, "A lot has happened in the last ten years... for you guys anyway; are you really going to start questioning how we can become connected to something now?" Paige and Phoebe both look back at Prue and Piper at the same time. A minute or two passes when the Manor doors blast open. Prue stands up, "Jack? Is that you?" At that moment a hooded, skeletal being walks around the corner and into the living room. Piper screams and waves her hand, the demon is blasted back, the power behind it was so powerful, and the demon was blasted through the wall and outside. "We really need stronger walls," says Prue; "Or weaker powers says Piper,": Phoebe and Paige stand next to Piper. The being flames in behind them and throws a Kinetic Ball at them, Paige conjures up a shield, and the ball is deflected. Phoebe steps forwards and looks at the demon that falls to ground screaming. Phoebe's eyes turn a shocking white, as a horrific tranced look is sketched upon her face. The demon screams, Paige pushes Phoebe down who loses concentration, the demon regains strength and flames out. "What the hell was that?!" shrieks Paige, looking at Phoebe. '- Commercial Break -' "I'm going to blame the full moon, giving me more power than I normally have. Giving me more control over my power so that I can...can do that - cause excruciating pain," suggests Phoebe as the other three look at her. Leo walks in, the manor now fully repaired, besides the whole in the wall the demon made. "I suggest you guys be careful with the power boost you get from this full moon because it can cause serious damage not just to yourselves, but the others around us." Paige calls the Book of Shadows and it orbs down into her arms where she places it onto the coffee table, she flips through the Book looking for the demon. "That demon was awful looking; he was all... skeleton-like. He was quite powerful too," says Paige, yawning. She finds the entry for a "Spirit Demon" matching the description of the demon they just fought. "There is a summoning spell, but no vanquishing spell... This must mean that he cannot be that hard to vanquish... right?" questions Paige, focusing on the page. She recites the spell and black smoke emerges from the Book, it takes a humanoid form. Piper tries to freeze it, but it deflects her powers, as it does for Prue's and Paige's. Phoebe looks at the silhouette as her eyes turns the same pale white as they did only moments ago, the Silhouette begins to evaporate into the cracks into the floor-boards, and Phoebe’s eyes turn back to normal. "See, I have... some control over this pow-" Phoebe stops dead in sentence and the vapour comes back up through another gap in the floor-boards, next to the Book. It engulfs it and disappears out of the whole in the wall. Prue runs to the hole where she looks outside for the Vapour waving her hands, it had gone. "Nice one Paige, the Spirit Demon went and stole the Book," says Prue, rather nastily towards Paige. Phoebe looks at Paige whereas Piper looks at Phoebe; "It's not over yet," says Piper. Trivia * From this episode on, Charmed kept it's original air time of 40 minutes. Trailer T